Castle Tome 1: Juste un été ?
by FanfictionIndustry
Summary: C'était censé être des vacances entre amies, entre filles. Lanie avait insistée pour que je vienne avec elle et Jenny. Ma mère avait été assassinée en janvier 1999. J'avais eu mes 20 ans deux mois avant. A sa mort, j'ai été dévastée et prise d'une rage inégalable. Lanie et Jenny sont des amies que je connais depuis le lycée et elles ont toujours été là pour m'aider à surmonter cett
1. Prologue

**C'était censé être des vacances entre amies, entre filles. Lanie avait insistée pour que je vienne avec elle et Jenny. Ma mère avait été assassinée en janvier 1999. J'avais eu mes 20 ans deux mois avant. A sa mort, j'ai été dévastée et prise d'une rage inégalable. Lanie et Jenny sont des amies que je connais depuis le lycée et elles ont toujours été là pour m'aider à surmonter cette épreuve.**

 **Ces vacances je m'en rappellerai toute ma vie. Lanie avait bien fait d'insistée. J'ai pu me changer les idées. En partant, je n'étais pas au top de ma forme. Mais au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, j'ai réussi à profiter. Mais j'ignorais que ceux que j'allais rencontrés, auraient une place aussi importante dans ma vie**


	2. Chapter 1: Le barman

Tout commence le samedi 31 juillet 1999. J'avais 20 ans depuis le mois de novembre mais pas majeure pour autant. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mon grand frère avait accepté de venir avec nous. Nous sommes alors aller chercher Lanie et Jenny chez cette dernière pour pouvoir partir. Elle s'entendaient bien avec mon frère, tant mieux. C'est vrai qu'il avait beaucoup d'humour et animait les trajets. Il avait bien évidemment, souffert de la perte de notre mère. Mais il répétait sans cesse que quoiqu'il ce passe, elle serai là temps qu'on pensera à elle. Toujours souriant et sociable. Il sait mettre à l'aise ou pas du tout... Mais il s'en fichait de ce que pouvait bien penser les autres, temps qu'il était heureux et bien dans sa peau.

Nous nous sommes rapprocher depuis le drame. Car même s'il a toujours le sourire, il avait aussi des moments de faiblesse et j'étais là pour lui tout comme il était là pour moi.

\- Salut les filles, prêtes pour des vacances inoubliables ? S'exclama Erwan quand elles entrèrent dans la voiture.

\- Salut Erwan ! Bien sûr qu'on est prête ! Répondit Lanie avec enthousiasme.

\- Oui, j'ai hâte d'y être ! Répondit Jenny toute excitée. Je me demande ce qui nous y attend. Nous avions vue des photos du camping où nous nous rendions. Ça avait l'air propre et convivial. J'espèrais qu'il y ai des activités à faire parce que nous y allions pour un mois. C'était la voix d'Erwan qui me sortit de mes pensées.

\- Et toi Kate ?

\- Pardon, tu disais ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très heureuse, dis moi. Fit-il remarquer.

\- Euh si, bien sûr que je le suis.

\- Alors sourit. Disait-il lui-même avec ce sourire envoûtant.

Erwan sorta de la voiture pour mettre le plein d'essence. Les filles n'avaient pas arrêtées de bavarder pour autant.

\- J'espère qu'on va rencontrer des gens sympa là-bas.

\- Qui sait, si ça se trouve on va rencontrer des gens de New York. Fit Lanie avant de se retourner vers moi.

\- Alors, on vise combien de mec cet été ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

\- 0

\- Sérieusement ? Mais c'est nul ! Sociabilise toi un peu ! S'exclama-t-elle en me donnant une tape sur le bras.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être sociable ou pas. Je suis pas une canne à pêche qui attrape des mecs comme ça.

\- Oh non, toi tu es le bateau de pêche ma chérie. Commence Lanie.

\- Tu lâches ton filet avec ta beauté naturelle et c'est les mecs qui se prennent dans tes filets. Pas besoin que tu ailles les chercher. Termine Jenny.

\- Euh...merci. Enfin je crois...

\- Ce qui compte c'est qu'on profite. Après les garçons ne sont qu'un plus. Pour moi en tout cas. Fit Jenny.

Nous barvardions toutes les trois pendant le reste du trajet et mon frère s'incrustait sur certains sujets avec son humour impérial.

Ce fut au bout de plusieurs heures de route que nous arrivions enfin au camping, en Floride.

Quand nous arrivions à la réception, une dame nous amena à notre emplacement.

Elle s'arrêta devant un grand Mobil-Home. Erwan nous regoingna avec la voiture, dans laquelle il y avait nos valises.

Nous remercions tous la dame et Erwan ouvra le coffre. Il en sortit tout le contenu et nous saisissions nos affaires.

Nous entrions dans notre nouvel habitat. Le Mobil-Home était plutôt grand. Il y avait trois chambres, une cuisine, une salle de bain et un toilette.

\- Qui dors avec qui ? Demanda Lanie en découvrant une chambre avec un lit double.

\- Il y a un lit double dans chaque chambre. Affirma Jenny en ouvrant les autres portes.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je dors seul. Fit Erwan en entrant dans une chambre au hasard.

\- Prenez celle-ci les filles, je vais dans l'autre.

\- Tu es sûr Kate ? Demande Lanie.

\- Oui, ça ne me dérange pas. Lui disais-je avec un sourire sincère.

\- Bon, on s'installe tranquillement et je propose qu'on aille faire un saut dans la piscine après, ça vous dit ? Propose Jenny.

\- Ça marche pour moi. Répondit Lanie. J'hocha la tête en guise de réponse puis me retourna vers mon frère.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Me reposer. J'ai besoin de dormir après ce long trajet. Ensuite j'irai faire quelques courses pour remplir le réfrigérateur.

\- Tu auras besoin d'un coup de main pour les courses ?

\- Je te remercie mais je vais me débrouiller. Va t'amuser. Me fit-il en embrassant ma tempe. Je lui sourit légèrement et disparaît dans ma chambre pour ranger mes affaires.

\- Kate, tu es prête ? Me demanda Lanie derrière ma porte. On attend plus que toi.

\- Oui, je suis là. J'ajusta mon maillot de bain et sorti de ma chambre avec une serviette en main.

\- Whaow Kate ! Quel avion de chasse ! Je souris timidement à ce compliment. Jenny se retourna et me scruta.

\- Tu n'aurais pas maigri par hasard ?

\- Euh...possible. Erwan sorta de sa chambre pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau, mais s'arrêta net et écarquilla les yeux en me voyant.

\- Euh, tu veux pas aller mettre une polaire ? Nous riâmes à l'unisson. Nous quittions le Mobil-Home, direction la piscine.

C'était une piscine extérieure sur laquelle le soleil tapait fortement. On peut voir un bar sous un abri en paille, un peu dans le style Hawaïen, à proximité.

Les filles s'étaient dépéchées de mettre de la crème solaire et Jenny se dirigea vers le bord de l'eau en y mettant un pied.

\- Aaah ! L'eau est gelée ! S'écria-t-elle en retirant rapidement son pied de l'eau.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Lanie en s'approchant innocemment du bord.

\- Mets ton pi...Elle n'eu pas le temps de terminé sa phrase qu'elle était dans l'eau, gentillement aidé par Lanie. Cette dernière éclata de rire quand Jenny sorti la tête de l'eau en rejetant ses cheveux blond en arrière.

\- Et là ? Elle est bonne ? Ricana Lanie.

\- Lanie...Cour ! Elle continua de rire et j'en profita pour me glisser derrière elle. Je plaça mes mains dans son dos et la pousse dans la piscine comme elle l'avait fait précédemment.

\- Kate ! Tu vas me le payer !

\- Mais bien sûr. Je ricanait à sa menace puis changea de sujet.

Je vais au bar, vous voulez quelque chose ?

\- Pas pour moi merci.

\- Non merci c'est gentil. Je pris alors un peu de monnaie de mon sac et me dirigea vers le comptoir sur lequel un barman était en train de passer un coup de chiffon. Il releva la tête vers moi. Il devait avoir le même âge que moi. Yeux bleus océan et cheveux blond foncé, en harmonie avec la petite brise, il prononça quelques mots avec une voix posée.

\- Bonjour. Vous désirez quelque chose ?

\- Je prendrais bien un verre d'eau frais s'il vous plaît.

\- Tout de suite. Je m'assis sur le haut tabouret en attendant mon verre.

Tenez.

\- Je vous remercie. Je le saisis, sentant la fraîcheur du verre parcourir mes mains.

\- D'où venez-vous ? Sa question m'étonnait sur le coup. Mais c'était un barman et il devait certainement faire la discussion avec un peu tout le monde.

\- De New-York. Et vous ? Vous êtes d'ici ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je suis de New-York également. C'est rare de voir des New Yorkais ici.

\- J'en doute pas. Je bu une gorgée de mon verre. Vous êtes ici pour le travail ?

\- Oui, je fais ce petit job d'été pour mettre de l'argent de côté.

\- C'est bien. Bon courage alors.

\- Merci. Et vous ? Que faites vous dans la vie ?

\- Je...Heureusement pour moi, un client interpella le barman pour commander à boire.

\- Desolé...

\- Ça ne fait rien. Lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire timide. Je pris une autre gorgée quand quelqu'un vient s'asseoir près de moi. Cheveux noir corbeau plaqués en arrière, regard insistant. Un homme séduisant sans vraiment l'être.

\- Je vous offre un verre ? Sourire malicieux gravé, cet homme me pèsa rapidement.

\- Merci mais j'en ai déjà un.

\- Ça ne fait rien. D'où venez-vous pour être aussi belle ? Je m'etouffa presque avec mon verre d'eau.

\- Excusez-moi, je dois y aller.

\- Vous permettez que je vous raccompagne ? C'est à ce moment que le barman revint vers moi et prit un voix plus grave. Une voix protectrice.

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

\- Absolument pas. Répondis-je tandis que l'homme répondait positivement.

\- Josh, va embêter quelqu'un d'autre. On a déjà eu suffisamment de plainte contre toi. Il descendit du tabouret et s'en alla après avoir lancé un regard noir au barman.

\- Je vous remercie.

\- Au plaisir. Faites juste attention, il y a pas mal de types cinglés ici.

\- Hé Kate ! J'entendis Lanie m'appeler.

\- Tu reste ici ? Nous on y va.

\- Je vous suis. Je termina mon verre et salut le barman en le remerciant une dernière fois.

\- C'était qui le mec avec lequel tu discutait ? Me demanda Lanie en m'aidant à dresser la table.

\- Le barman.

\- Mais non, celui aux cheveux foncés.

\- Oh je sais pas, un enénième gars lourd.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle s'est faite dragué la Kate ! Tu perds pas de temps toi. Je roula des yeux à la remarque de Lanie avec un petit sourire qui m'échappa.

Par contre le barman, si tu ne lui saute pas dessus c'est moi qui le fait.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est canon. Confirma Jenny en arrivant sortant de la chambre.

\- Ouai je sais merci. Fit Erwan en passant par là, avec un ton comique. Nous riâmes à son intervention.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on parlait de toit ? Ricanait Jenny en tentant de prendre un air sérieux .

\- Quoi ?! Il prit un air outré. Jenny, comment oses-tu ?! Bon c'est pas grave, Lanie a dit qu'elle allait me sauté dessus.

\- Euh ouai mais après le barman. Nous éclations de rire. Ils se chariaient tout le temps ces deux là.

\- Ah oui je comprends, le meilleur pour la fin. On en finissait plus de rire. Le dîner se passa de la même façon, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Donc voilà le premier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère vraiment que cela vous donne envie de poursuivre ^^


	3. Chapter 2: il s'appelle Kévin

Les rayons du soleil venaient traverser l'espace entre les deux rideaux et percuter mon visage. Je me leva rapidement et attrapa ma montre: 6h00. J'ai toujours été matinale...

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et remarqua que personne était levé. Je m'habillait d'un pantacourt et d'un tee-shirt puis sortis dehors sans manger. Je n'avais pas faim. Je profitais du calme de l'extérieur pour me balader. Le doux chant des oiseaux venait me réveiller tranquillement. Mes pensées allaient directement à ma maman. Elle était là haut. Elle me regardai peut-être. Je me disais qu'elle veillait sur moi. S'il y avait une once de vérité dans ce mensonge, j'aurai aimé qu'elle entende ces pensées.

"Je te vengerai. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra. Peu importe les sacrifices que je ferai. Temps que je n'aurais pas découvert qui t'a ôté la vie, je ne vivrai pas. Je te rendrai justice. " Des paroles violentes et poétiques. Ma vie était le reflet de ses paroles. Ma vie ne se résumait qu'à la vengeance et la justice. Mais je ne savais pas encore qu'on ne pourrai jamais lier ces deux termes.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées néfastes, la tête baissée sur la pierre que je shootais, jusqu'au moment où je vins percuter une personne sur mon chemin.

\- Navré je ne vous avais pas vu. Tout va bien ? La silhouette masculine se retourna et je reconnu le barman de la veille.

\- Bonjour. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?

\- Euh non. Que faites-vous ici d'aussi bonne heure ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça. Je vous rappelle que je travail. Souriait-il

\- Je me suis réveillé et j'avais envie de faire un tour pendant que c'est calme.

\- Vous avez manger en vous levant ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Venez. Me fit-il avec un sourire envoûtant et sa voix délicate. Je me laissais guider par sa main sur mon bras. Il me traîna jusqu'au petit restaurant du camping où ils servaient des petits-déjeuners. J'appréciais sa spontanéité, son charme naturel, son humour toujours bien dosé, son sourire envoûtant. C'était le genre de garçon que mes parents m'ont toujours demander de me méfier. On pense qu'ils sont parfaits derrière de bonnes manières et une bouille d'ange mais ils cacheraient en fait une facette qu'ils ne montrent que quand tu es dans leurs filets. Alors j'allais resté prudente.

Il me fit asseoir en face de lui et prit le soin de repousser ma chaise vers la table. Quelle galanterie. Je pensais que ça existait que dans les films.

\- Au fait, moi c'est Kevin. Et toi ? Me demanda-t-il en prenant place face à moi.

\- Katherine. Mais appel moi Kate.

\- D'accord, Kate. Il sourit puis un dirigeant du camping arriva et demanda les commandes. Une fois parti, Kevin croisa les bras sur la table.

\- Alors Kate, dis moi tout.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Tu étudies ?

\- Oui, le droit. J'aimerais être avocate. Et toi ?

\- Je passe des diplômes pour pouvoir devenir agent à la criminelle de New-York.

\- Qui sait, On sera peut-être amené à se croiser.

\- Peut-être. Il n'avait pas perdu son sourire. J'ai vue que tu es venu accompagné.

\- Euh oui. Il y a les deux filles que tu as vue hier et mon grand frère. Et toi ? Tu es tout seul ?

\- Oui. Vous restez combien de temps ?

\- Nous restons un mois. Et toi ?

\- J'ai commencer mon service au mois de juin, et je termine mi-août.

\- Ah je vois. C'est la première fois que tu travailles ici ?

\- Oh non pas du tout. Ça va faire la quatrième année. Quand j'étais gosse je passais déjà mes vacances ici avec mes parents et ma soeur.

\- Tu ne te lasse pas d'ici ?

\- Sans compter le fait que je connais les moindre recoins, non. Il y a toujours de nouvelles têtes, donc de nouvelles rencontres. Et il y a toujours un tas d'activité à faire.

On continuait à parler ainsi jusqu'à la fin du repas. On variait les sujets sur lui, sur moi. Je n'ai rien dit concernant mes parents. Je préfère garder cette partie discrète.

\- Je te remercie pour ce petit déjeuner. Le remerciais-je dans un petit sourire.

\- Merci à toi de m'avoir tenu compagnie. Répond-t-il avec un sourire un peu timide.

\- Je dois te laisse, j'ai mon service à prendre dans quelques minutes.

\- D'accord. On se voit plus tard ? Cette question m'avait moi-même surprise.

\- Si tu passe à la piscine entre 7h30 et 18h00 alors oui, on se verra.

\- D'accord, je passerai sûrement. Alors on se salua simplement d'un geste de la main et je retourna au Mobil-Home.

\- On peut savoir où tu étais passé ? Me demanda Lanie comme une enquêtrice.

\- Je me suis lever tôt alors je suis aller me promener puis prendre mon petit-déjeuner au restaurant du camping pour ne pas faire de bruit ici.

\- Pendant une heure et demie ? Kate soit crédible au moins. Me fit Jenny en soupçonnant quelque chose.

\- Si vous me croyez pas lieutenant vous n'avez qu'à demander au serveur. Disais-je en ricanant.

\- Mais c'est se qu'on va faire ! Annonça Lanie.

\- Vous me fatiguer. Soufflais-je en cachant un petit sourire.

Bon, quel est le programme aujourd'hui ?

\- Alors, pour commencer, nous faire un tour à la plage et ce soir il y a soirée karaoké. En prononçant ce dernier mot, elle s'était retourné vers moi avec un grand sourire.

\- Ah non Lanie, non tu rêves là. Il est hors de question que je chante devant tout ce monde.

\- Kate sérieux t'es pas drôle...Boudait Lanie.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi...

\- Ah mais si tu crois que je vais m'empêcher de m'amuser à cause des gens. Nous ricanions à sa répartie.

L'océan...cette grande étendue au couleur du ciel dans laquelle mes yeux se perdent. Quand on regarde l'horizon, on se dit que tout est calme. Que la mer est innocente et que rien peut nous arriver. C'est le même sentiment quand on est heureux. Et puis on baisse légèrement le regard et on voit des vagues. Elles représentent les ennuis qui arrivent; les obstacles d'une vie; les épreuves à surmonter.

Et puis il y a la cassure de la vague, gentiment accompagné de l'écume qui pétille sur le sable. Quand les ennuies sont terminés ou alors quand tout explose. Ce qui signifie que la situation empire. La mer, pour moi, désigne les mouvements d'une vie.

Je sortis enfin de mes pensées pour aller me baigner et tenter de sortir de ma réflexion philosophique.

\- Ah voilà Kate qui nous rejoint enfin ! S'écria mon frère. Les garçons qui étaient à côté d'eux n'ont pas été sourd et se sont retournés sans me quitter des yeux. J'aime pas ce sentiment quand tu as des yeux rivés sur toi. Des yeux inconnus, c'est encore pire. J'aime plaire, là n'est pas le problème. Le problème c'est que si je me lance dans un jeu de séduction, j'ai peur de tomber sur des tarés qui n'ont pas de limites au jeu et qui n'hésiteront pas à exiger plus.

C'est à ce moment là que je remarqua un homme un peu plus loin, cahier et stylo en main, en train de me regarder aussi. Je fis comme si de rien était.

Je commençais tout juste à m'habituer à la température de l'eau et Lanie, Jenny et Erwan ont débuter une bataille d'eau. Ils avaient ramenés des seaux exprès. C'était une très belle journée, je l'admets. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Nous sommes rentrés en début de soirée pour nous doucher et nous changer pour la soirée. Il était 17h30 quand je me tourna vers ma montre. Puis une idée m'étais venue en tête. Je sortis du Mobil-Home en prétendant aller regarder les horaires pur ce soir, pour finalement me rendre à la piscine où devait normalement se trouver Kevin. Il y avait encore du monde dans l'eau à cette heure et je remarqua que le bar était ouvert. Je me dirigea donc vers ce lieu.

\- Salut Kevin !

\- Salut ma belle. Je ne t'ai pas vue aujourd'hui. Me fit-il remarquer en essuyant des verres.

\- C'est parce que nous sommes aller à la plage. Je t'ai manqué peut-être ? Souriait-je pour le taquiner.

\- C'est possible. Il ricanait, un petit sourire en coin prouvait que c'était vrai. Tu vas au Karaoké ce soir ?

\- Tu aurais quelque chose en tête peut-être ? J'étais d'humeur joueuse, c'est vrai.

\- Et bien...Il cessa toute activité et me regarda en s'appuyant sur le comptoir. Je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas m'y accompagner.

\- Ça serait avec plaisir. Il semblait rassuré


	4. Chapter 3

Je l'avais conduit jusqu'au Mobil-Home pour qu'il rencontre les miens de façon officiel. Mauvaise idée...

Kevin semblait un peu intimidé par les regards noirs d'Erwan et les questions déplacées de Lanie parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'on était ensemble. Je décida donc d'arrêter leur petit jeu.

\- Bon ça suffit tous les deux, vous allez finir par lui faire peur...

\- Trop tard. Me disait-il en se moquant.

\- C'est qu'elle heure du coup la soirée ? Demanda Jenny en sortant de la chambre.

\- 19h.

\- Il est 18h30, on a le temps. Indiqua Erwan. Vous voulez faire un Uno en attendant ? Et c'est sur cette idée fabuleuse que nous nous occupions en attendant la soirée karaoké.

En début de soirée, il y avait peu de volontaires. Mais les gens se mettaient peu à peu dans l'ambiance et on commencés à prendre le micro entre ami ou en famille. Voire même certains avec des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Mais ils s'amusaient, ils chantaient. De chansons stupides à entraînantes, tout y passait. La bonne ambiance et la joie étaient bien là. La plus part des personnes qui passaient, chantaient merveilleusement bien. Ça me donnait envie évidemment. Mais le traque était bien trop présent. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde.

\- Tu veux venir chanter ? Me demanda Kevin.

\- Hum...Je..euh...

\- Aller viens. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Comment avait-il deviné ? Il me prit par la main et me plaça devant un micro. Il en saisi un également et nous nous somme mis à chanter un duo sur une chanson festive. Au début, je n'osa pas. Mais petit à petit j'oubliais ce qu'il y avait autour. Je voyais Kevin qui ne se prenait pas la tête et nous chantions en coeur.

On se fit un tchek à la fin de la chanson pendant que le public applaudissait. Instinctivement, nous nous sommes prit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous avions ensuite rejoint Lanie et Jenny qui nous felicitaient pour notre prestation.

\- Vous avez été super tous les deux ! Exclama Lanie en me sautant au cou.

\- C'est Kate qui été époustouflante. Sourire gêné sur le coin de la lèvres, les joue rosies et les pupilles dilatées ses yeux turquoises prouvaient qu'il pensait sincèrement ses dires et je me suis mise à rougir aussitôt. Je lui renvoie son petit sourire. Lanie allait dire quelque chose, mais elle fut stoppé par le chanteur suivant.

\- Alors lui...Elle ne fit rien de plus. Elle semblait comme suspendue aux lèvres du jeune homme. Tout à fait son style d'homme, physiquement : grand, la peau matte, carrure musclée...et qui plus est, il chantait divinement bien. Sa spontanéité la rattrapa et elle le rejoignit en prenant un micro. Elle connaissait la chanson: Just Dream. Quand il l'a vit, un sourire étincelant se manifesta à ses lèvres et Lanie le lui rendit bien volontiers. Quand ils eurent fini, des applaudissements retentissaient et le jeune homme l'invita à aller prendre un verre. Elle s'était retourné en nous envoyant un grand sourire, puis nous avions tous approuvé avec des sourires et des hochements de têtes. Jenny était parti juste après et je continuais de discuter avec Kevin tout en nous baladant dans le camping.

Je commença à fatiguer et lacha un petit bâillement.

\- Tu ne serai pas fatigué par hasard ? Me demanda Kevin.

\- Euh si un peu je l'avoue.

\- Tu permets que je te raccompagne ? C'est sur mon chemin et je rentre aussi.

\- Bon et bien dans ce cas...Nous échangions un sourire et me raccompagna au Mobil-Home, mon bras autour du siens.

Une fois devant, je fut obliger de dénouer mon bras du siens et nous nous regardions dans les yeux quelques secondes.

\- J'ai passé une superbe soirée avec toi, Kate.

\- Moi aussi je me suis bien amusé Kevin. Tu as bien fait de m'avoir traîné jusqu'à la scène.

\- Quand tu chantes, t'es yeux pétillent. Tu aimes ça. Alors ne te prives pas à cause des regards. De plus, tu as une voix extraordinaire, tu n'as vraiment pas à la cacher.

\- Je te remercie Kevin. Ça me touche. Et je dois dire que tu ne chantes pas trop mal non plus. Il sourit de toute ses dents puis nous entamions un duel de regards tendres.

\- Je...euh...Je vais te laisser. Bonne nuit Kate. Je ne m'y attendais pas...Il embrassa la commissure de mes lèvres.

\- Bonne nuit Kevin. Puis il s'en alla, en me laissant songeuse.

J'entra dans le Mobil-Home et je me dirigea vers la salle de bain pour me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Je me changea rapidement et il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour m'endormir paisiblement dans les bras de mon lit.

Le lendemain matin, je me reveilla, le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi.

\- Que nous vaut ce magnifique sourire sur tes lèvres ma chère soeur ?

\- Il fait beau, alors je souris.

\- Hum hum... Tu nous cacherais pas quelque chose toi ?

\- Qui a couché avec quelque chose ? Demanda Lanie en arrivant ? Je mis ma tête dans la paume de la main, exaspéré par l'esprit en pleine divagation de Lanie.

\- Personne Lanie...

\- Comment ça s'est passé avec Kevin ?

\- Tu as passé la soirée avec lui ? Demanda Erwan d'une voix grave protectrice.

\- Oui, Jenny était déjà rentrée et Lanie en bonne compagnie. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Ah mais j'assume entièrement ! D'ailleurs je le revois ce soir pour discuter. Nous en disions pas plus et terminons notre petit-déjeuner.

\- Ça vous dis qu'on aille au stade cet après-midi ? Demanda Erwan.

\- Il y a une activité ? Demanda Jenny.

\- Oui, un match de Foot Américain avec les gens du camping.

\- Ça pourrait être sympa. Disais-je.

\- Je suis pour ! Exclama Jenny.

\- D'accord mais ce matin on va tous à la piscine ! C'est donc avec joie que nous y allions. Maillot de bain et serviette en main, nous sortîmes du Mobil-Home. Mon frère a même accepté de venir avec nous. Je fut surprise de voir Kevin arrivé torse nu dans notre direction.

\- Hey !

\- Hey. Répondis-je doucement à cause d'Erwan juste derrière moi. Tu n'es pas censé travaillé ?

\- Non. On est lundi. Et je vois que vous allez également à la piscine. Fit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Tu es ici pour quelque chose en particulier ?

\- En fait je venais savoir si tu voulais venir.

\- Et bien allons-y. Fis-je enthousiaste.


End file.
